The Gifted One
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: What happens when an ancint prophecy, a ghost powered teen and the most evil villian ever collide?
1. Chapter 1

The Gifted One

Chapter 1- Prologue 

There is a place in the Ghost Zone with a very tall castle with a giant clock on the front. The castle is known to the residents of the Ghost Zone as the Hall of Time. There is a room in the Hall of Time that is always locked. The contents of this room are known only to one being.

There is another room in the Hall of Time. This room is the main room. It contains a wall lined with identical medallions, a big circular device that allows you to view any person at any time, a giant clock, and a thermos. This is no ordinary thermos, though. It is silver, green, and it contains the world's most evil and powerful ghost inside.

Dan Phantom had been trapped in the Fenton Thermos. He had almost gotten himself out, when he realized he had no plan and therefore would be easy to catch. He was thinking of his master plan.

_Let's see, how about I do what I do best, wreak havoc. Then, as long as those 5 get destroyed, everything will be perfect._

He ginned evilly at his work and broke out of the thermos and found his way into the human world. But he couldn't start his chaos right away; he had to wait for the perfect opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang loudly at Casper High, signaling the end of the day.

Sam Manson started on her way home alone because Tucker was at a computer convention and Danny was stuck in detention for being late and not having his homework done.

_Poor kid, ghost hunting is keeping him away from his schoolwork. I wish I could help him._

Then, time stopped. A ghost appeared and he put one of those medallions around Sam's neck. She was un-frozen, but everything around her was still. That is everything except for

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?"

"You must come with me; there is something very important you must know about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Clockwork transported himself and Sam to the Hall of Time. They were right in front of the locked room. Clockwork waved his staff over the lock and the door swung open.

The walls were covered with shelves. On the shelves were bottles.

Clockwork went down a few rows and went up to an icy blue colored bottle.

He put the bottle down on a table that was in the middle of the room and told Sam to sit down. He opened the bottle and took out a piece of paper, a necklace and a bracelet. He told Sam to read what was written on the paper

"_There will be an enemy so great_

_Only one can defeat him._

_But this one can not do it alone_

_For he will need assistance from _

_The Gifted One"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam re-read the paper again before she spoke.

"What does this mean?" she asked nervously.

"This is ancient prophecy that concerns your young friend Daniel.

Dan Phantom can be defeated, but only by Daniel when he's 24. He must ensure that you, Tucker, and his family don't die before then, or else the future will be like the one you saw before."

"But what about 'The Gifted One'?"

"You, Samantha, are The Gifted One. When you wear these accessories, you will be able to use telepathic powers that you've always had within you. Also, in the necklace, there is a special liquid that will revive and assist your friend Daniel when he's hurt or in battle. I will tell the boy about his part, but you must be the one to tell him about your part. You can tell him later tonight, after I speak with him. "

Then Clockwork sent Sam to her home where she sat thinking about her role.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny Fenton had just finished his 30 minutes after school with Lancer, spending 30 more minutes than he wanted to at school.

He was just walking down the empty Amity Park Street, when suddenly; an icy blue mist came out of his mouth. He turned around, looking in every direction when he spotted a purple ghost with a clock on his chest. _Clockwork, wonder what he wants,_ Danny thought to himself. Then Clockwork pushed a button on his staff, and everything stopped. He put one of those strange medallions around Danny's neck, and Danny blinked.

"There is something important you must see immediately," Clockwork said in a hurried tone.

Then he pushed another button and all Danny could see was a flashing light. The light went away and Danny looked at the new place he was in. He had seen it before, and he realized _I'm in the Hall of Time._

Clockwork held his staff up to a locked door, and it sprung open. Inside, the walls were lined with shelves, and the shelves were lined with little bottles, each one a different color. Clockwork picked up an icy blue bottle the color of …_Hey, that's the color of my eyes. I wonder what's inside of it._

Clockwork set the bottle on the table and opened it up. Only this time, the paper was the only thing that came out. He handed the paper to Danny and he asked him to read it.

"_There will be an enemy so great_

_Only one can defeat him._

_But this one can not do it alone_

_For he will need assistance from _

_The Gifted One"_

Danny re-read the paper again, wondering why Clockwork thought this had to do with him.

"This, young Daniel, is a prophecy. It was recorded a while ago." Clockwork spoke to him after he set the paper down. "Do you know who it's about?"

"I think it's, I mean is it about… me?" Danny stuttered, hoping he was wrong. _Please, let me be wrong, just this once._

"Yes, you are correct. I'm afraid that Dan Phantom has escaped into your world. You are the one who must defeat him." Clockwork smashed all of Danny's hopes in that one statement.

"But what about 'The Gifted One'?" Danny was extremely curious about who was to help him defeat Dan, his evil older self.

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you. Only the person them self can tell you. I can tell you that you know this person well, that person knows you well, and they know your secret. Oh, and as long as you keep Dan away from your family and friends until you're 24, you'll never turn evil because at age 24 you will be powerful enough to defeat him once and for all."

"Okay, will I know who it is soon?" Danny only had one question; he was still thinking about the chosen one.

"Yes. Now it's time to return home." With that, Clockwork sent Danny to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Danny was home, he collapsed into his bed, thinking about what he'd just learned and wondering who it was.

_The only ones who know my secret are Vlad, Jazz, Tucker, and… _**RING!!!**

Danny thoughts were cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Danny!"

"Hi Sam, what's up?"

"Come over, there's something important you need to know." Her voice sounded urgent.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Danny changed into his ghost form, his red and white shirt and blue jeans replaced with a black and white jumpsuit with a DP on it, his icy blue eyes turned ectoplasmic green and his black hair turned white, and flew to Sam's house. He knocked on her window, and then, when she gave him a signal, he flew in.

As he changed back to his human self, he noticed that Sam was wearing a new necklace and a bracelet. What was strange about these jewels was that they were… _wow, there the color of my eyes._

Both the charm on the necklace and the one on the bracelet were an icy blue that was extremely familiar to Danny. Danny thought that it was strange Sam was wearing them because she was a Goth, and they were very light in color.

"Danny, did you go to the Hall of Time and see Clockwork?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And he showed you a prophecy, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with…"

"I'm the Gifted One mentioned in the prophecy."

"**WHAT!?!**" Danny was so shocked; he jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and hit the floor.

"Yeah, these accessories help me use this power that I have inside me, they help me to use these telepathic powers I have, according to Clockwork."

"Did you try it?" Danny was still in shock, he wasn't even sure if he was awake.

"Yeah, so far I've created force fields, I can fly on a platform, and I communicate with someone telepathically, as well as some other things."

"Are you sure you have you have to come? I don't want you to get hurt." Danny said, blushing as he got the last sentence out.

"Danny, I have to do it. We can't let that horrible future happen and the prophecy says you can't do it alone. The future rests in both of our hands." Sam, seeing how uncomfortable Danny was, began to blush too, but her voice remained firm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just then, Danny and Sam, as well as the rest of Amity Park, heard a huge smash. They looked out the window and saw utter chaos outside. Cars were flipped over, people were running around like crazy, and the town was a mess. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and Sam grabbed a black cloak and put it over her herself so that no one would know who see was. Danny made Sam and himself intangible and they went out the window. Then Sam created a platform for her to float on and Danny began to fly. They each took a pair of Fenton Phones and split up to look for Dan.

It was Danny who spotted him while he was destroying a duplex building.

"Sam, he's over on the corner of 70th and 3rd."

Sam rushed over to the location Danny had specified and it took all she had to keep herself from crying at what she saw. All these homes, on fire, blowing up, people running, children screaming from fear and pain. Injured people, children and babies with broken limbs and burned skin. People bleeding after being hit by glass, children crying for there mothers and mothers crying for there kids. Everyone was trying to run, but there was no where to run too. She was so aggravated at what Dan was doing, that she stuck out her hands and shot out a dark purple blast. Dan, who didn't realize that she was there and was too busy fighting Danny, screamed for a split second, but then he turned around to try and get Sam. He shot out a red blast, but she put up a force field and it bounced of and hit the sidewalk with a bang. Sam tried to communicate telepathically with Danny and

"Hello, Danny can you hear me? If you can, think of what you want to say and I'll read your mind."

"Yes, I can hear you Sam. What's up?"

"I'll distract him; you try your ghostly wail."

Sam began to fire shots, all of them missing on purpose, to give Danny a chance to warm up.

"So that is all you've got? Funny, the Sam I remember was much tougher than you." Dan chuckled.

"You know who I am?" Sam was confused; she had tried to keep herself from being discovered.

"Of course I do, you were my former self's best friend, I'd know you anywhere. And I have to say, the Sam I knew was much more powerful."

Then, from sheer anger, Sam sent a very powerful blast at Dan. That's would show him how weak she was. But it narrowly missed him and she destroyed it so it wouldn't hit anyone.

"Better, but not good enough. Try this." And with that, Dan sent a ball of energy at her. She put up a force field and it bounced back at him.

Meanwhile Danny was gathering energy and anger so that his ghostly wail would be ultra-powerful.

Then he unleashed it and Dan was sent flying of his feet. Then Sam took out a thermos that she had altered a bit, making it slightly less destructible. She put Dan in that thermos and quickly went down to aid Danny, who was fainting.

Danny's energy was almost completely drained, but he managed to stay in ghost form, not that it mattered because that area of town was abandoned.

Sam was trying to find a way to help him when she remembered what Clockwork said. _"Also, in the necklace, there is a special liquid that will revive and assist your friend Daniel when he's hurt or in battle."_

She quickly grabbed her necklace and opened it up. Then she took the bottom part and poured a drop of the blue liquid into her friend's mouth.

_Please let him be okay. Please! _Sam was silently praying that Danny would wake up. Her eyes were watering up and a single teardrop slipped from her face onto Danny's face.

Suddenly, there were two icy blue eyes staring into two amethyst eyes.

"Danny, you're okay!" Sam was never happier; her eyes were sparkling from happiness.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Danny was holding his head, he felt extremely dizzy.

"The necklace contains a liquid that revives or strengths you when your hurt or fainted.

"Thanks. Um, Sam, can you take me home, I can't get there by myself, I feel sort of dizzy."

So Sam created another platform and she flew Danny home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The closer they got to Fenton Works, the less dizzy Danny felt. Still, Sam wasn't going to let him fly, she didn't want to take that risk.

Then, when they were outside Danny's bedroom window, Danny made them intangible and they went inside. There, Danny turned back into Danny Fenton and Sam took off the cloak.

"So, how are we going to contact each other when a ghost attacks? Cell phones are too annoying, they'll interfere with…" Sam started to say, until she was cut off.

"No. I won't allow you to come fight with me." Danny said firmly.

"Why not, am I not tough enough?" Sam wasn't ready to give up. She was willing to help her friend no matter what.

"No, but I don't want you getting hurt. I'm always getting cuts, bruises, scars, and other injuries. I don't want that to happen to you. I li- I umm…" Danny began to stutter and he turned as red as a tomato. He could even feel the heat rising in his face.

"If there are two of us, were bound to win. We were able to defeat Dan, your 'Ultimate Enemy'. And don't worry about me getting hurt, now that I have the ability to, I have to protect this town, just like you do with your powers. Wait, what, what were you about to say?" Sam had just realized what Danny was starting to say, she also felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well, uh… I sort of, uhhh was meaning to tell you that uh…" He turned as red as one person could probably ever turn and he was at a loss for words.

"Spit it out!" Sam didn't like seeing her friend so uncomfortable, she felt herself turning a deeper shade of red as well. But even so, she really wanted to know what Danny was going to say.

While Sam was impatiently waiting for his reply, Danny's mind was at war.

_Tell her how you feel, Danny._

**Right, so that our friendship will end.**

_How do you know that's what gonna happen, she's your friend, she won't say anything to hurt you, just take a chance, you never know._

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask you, I mean tell you that I like you a lot, you know, like more than a friend." Danny was the deepest shade of red any human had ever been in history and he was silently praying that this would work out.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, I feel the same." Sam said with a terrible blush as well, but she was full of relief. She wasn't some crazy girl with big dreams.

And they looked into each others eyes and Danny noticed something different in Sam's eyes. They were still the same shade of purple as they always were, but there was something very different about them. It had seemed that her eyes were more lit up, more revealing than ever, as if she had opened a window that was always closed.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilouge

Chapter 9- Epilogue 

Weeks had passed since Dan had attacked. Most of Amity Park was back to normal. Everyone was wondering who the strange cloaked girl was and where she came from. Most of them thought of that girl as Danny Phantom's sidekick, or as an ally.

Tucker, of course, was real curious of her identity, because he wanted to ask her out. What he didn't know was that she was already going out with someone. His name was Danny Fenton.

That's right. Sam and Danny were together at last. It was a dream come true for the two of them. Not only were they together, they were fighting ghosts side by side. Sam customized her cloak with a white SM, which stood for Sam Mystic, not Sam Manson. She also added interior pockets for the thermos and Fenton Phones.

_I shouldn't tell them yet, let them enjoy there freedom for a while longer, they will know in due time._ Someone was watching them. A purple ghost with a clock in his torso turned off the projector, after the face of Dark Dan appeared for a brief second.


End file.
